Nevermore
by ashootingstar
Summary: Of course, the Al Sarmen would be the reason why they couldn't be together. SinbadXOC, one-shot.


**A/N: Just a little drabble about Sinbad and a possible past love, probably OOC and mild spoilers. Enjoy. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi.**

* * *

I sat up, bringing the covers up to cover my chest as I felt the King of Sindria rise up behind me. I turned to face him, laying a hand on his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We stared at each other for a few moments, the cold night air of Sindria already drying the sweat from our bodies.

My eyes drifted towards the center of his chest, brushing my fingers across it. "You need to be careful," I murmured, as I felt him tug on my waist, letting myself fall back, my bare back brushing his well-defined chest. His fingers tangled with mine, my other hand tracing the slightly lighter skin from where he usually wore his metal vessels.

I pulled back slightly, gazing at him seriously as he lifted up a hand to brush my dark hair away from my neck. "You're halfway there, Sin," I grabbed his hand before he could let it drop, lifting it against my lips. I could still remember the time when his hand didn't completely envelop mine, when his hair was not as long and brushed back on one side, when his eyes still held a boyish innocence.

He brushed my cheek with his hand, the look of sadness on his face mirroring mine. "If I let myself give in, at least we would be together," he murmured. I squeezed his hand. "You can't. Whatever you do, you can't let them have you, Sin," I whispered, as he began to trace patterns on my chest.

"If they had you, the power of a first-class singularity," I smiled at him though my heart felt like it was being ripped out, resting my head on his neck. "Then the world everyone has been working so hard for will be out of our reach." He growled, a fierce sound ripping from his chest.

"Don't you think I don't know that?" he said, raking his fingers through his long hair exasperatedly, before grasping me again, as if afraid I would disappear. "You could come back," he continued, the look of desperation on his face making me want to kiss him again. I shook my head, nuzzling closer to him. "You know I can't. If I did, then they'd know you have a weakness and you'd be in even more danger. This way, the organization won't suspect anything, especially not that I haven't fallen all the way," Feeling the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, I sighed.

"I wonder what would have happened if things turned out differently," he murmured, rubbing warmth onto my stomach. "If we stayed like we were all those years ago."

"Then all of this; the four Magis, the prince, Kou, all this wouldn't have happened and we'd still be waiting around for a chance to change this world for the better." I said simply.

The High King of the seven seas sighed, burying his face in my neck. "I hate it when you're right." I giggled, remembering long ago memories of us fighting, me always winning and Sin would grumble, but after that he would grin and we would have moved on already.

We stayed like that for a while, but not long enough. I sighed as I saw the beginnings of a new dawn, moving to slip out of Sin's embrace. He reluctantly let me go, watching as I slipped my clothes back on as slowly as possible, wanting to stall for time.

As I finished doing up the last button on my shift, I felt Sinbad's arms slip around me, letting go after a while and following me out to the balcony. He knew better than to ask when our next meeting would be. In times like these, a time of historical change, it could be tomorrow, or in three months, or two years, or on the battlefield this very day.

I kissed him, one final time before pulling away and swinging my legs over the balcony, refusing to look back, because if I did I would want to run back into his arms and never leave. "You tell me to be careful not to fall all the way, but how do you stop yourself from falling if everything is so… wrong?" Sin blurted behind me, sounding like the lost adolescent he once was, not like the King standing behind me now.

I allowed myself one look back, turning to smile at him. "I think of you, of course."

Then I left.

* * *

**Just something I needed to get out of my system. Thanks for reading :D**

**Alyss**


End file.
